


Dog & Ninja

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Chapter 1: Getting stuck dogsitting. Chapter 2: Getting out of dogsitting. (Two related drabbles.)
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayzenigma asked "Fic or Treat! How about Jason taking his dog (probably named Dog, or perhaps Danger, or whatever you'd like) trick-or-treating, or just dressing the dashing doggo up in a costume?"

“I need you to take my patrol tonight.”

The look on Jason’s face is downright terrifying, but Tim stands strong. “It’s the busiest night of the year, no deal.”

“You have to, or else you’re the worst uncle in the history of ever,” Jason shoots back, which is odd enough that Tim actually leaves off trying to close the door on his foot. “Look,” he says, shoving the door open all the way to reveal a fluffy little black dog dressed in a poofy white shirt and vest. “It’s William Shakesbark’s first Halloween and I promised to take him trick-or-treating.”


	2. Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shmoo92 asked, "StephTim and the ninja FINALLY being seasonally appropriate"

“I’m thrilled to finally have a chance to actually go to a Halloween party for once, but didn’t Jason ask you to take his patrol tonight?” Stephanie asks as she smooths the skirt of her medieval dress, checking to make sure it won’t be wrinkled on the ride to the party. “Something about needing to take someone trick-or-treating?”

“It’s cool,” Tim reassures as he slides into the driver’s seat. “I made sure everyone’s routes were covered.”

Steph narrows her eyes. “Do I want to know?”

“Let’s just say, all those ninjas that hang around? Finally both useful and seasonally appropriate.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
